


Au Revoir

by zinny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Critical, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Women, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Rewrite, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Eventual Romance, Gen, Genius Draco, Good Draco Malfoy, Grey Draco Malfoy, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Smitten Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: On the night of October 31, 1981, two things happened at once. Harry Potter’s parents were murdered and Narcissa Malfoy disappeared from the face of the planet – or at least, the Wizarding World.Eleven years later, she returns wearing her maiden name in pride with her son in tow.Away from the childhood corruption, most likely done by Lucius, Draco was able to be raised under a new light. What will come from a morally grey and philomath Draco?





	1. Chapter 1

October 31st, 1981

Fear was an emotion Narcissa knew all too well. Every day for years she was on the verge of combusting in terror. Lucius wasn’t the same man she married. At one point, she might have loved him. Now, she can’t bear the thought of allowing him to be anywhere near her son. As a mother, she couldn’t — she wouldn’t allow her husband to use Draco as a pawn for the Dark Lord.

Lucius mentioned a heinous plan that the Dark Lord was planning. It made Narcissa sick that he agreed with the mad man’s plans. The idea of Lucius finding some kind of thrill in murdering a family and their infant son, who was close in age to Draco, was revolting.

With that being said, she formed a plan. For month’s, Narcissa secretly packed her belongings. From all of her clothes, her jewelry, and down to everything that belonged to Draco was packed discreetly. Lucis did not seem to notice, after all, his mind was elsewhere.

On the night of October 31, Narcissa carried out her plan.

Once Lucius left to assist the Death Eaters, Narcissa shrank all her belongings, grabbed Draco and placed the divorce papers on the desk inside his office. Narcissa was pleased that her ex-father-in-law gave her a way out by approving the divorce. He went as far as nullifying the marriage, claiming it was coerced from the beginning via a marriage contract that he did not approve of. Abraxas is a pure-blood fanatic like his son, but even he understands that Lord Voldemort isn’t sane and does not approve of his methods. Thus, when he caught Narcissa packing her belongings, Abraxas offered to end the marriage and give her and his grandson a way out.

Abraxas knew that in the end, Narcissa would not be happy or safe with Lucius. What mattered the most to him is that the current Malfoy heir, his grandson Draco, was away from the greedy hands of those who wished to cause him harm. Even if one of those exact people happens to be his own son.

As Narcissa signed the papers and placed the quill down, an odd tingle of magic coursed through her veins. It felt like freedom, like the ties that held her together with Lucius and the Malfoy family were cut from herself and her magic.

Without a second glance, Narcissa grabbed Draco and apparated away. Leaving no trace of her or Draco in the manor. It was like they never existed.

For once in their life, they were _free_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day. (∩ᴗ▾ᴗ)⊃━☆ﾟ.*
> 
> Here’s a little chapter for you. Next chapter will be up next week.

1985

Pride is everything to Narcissa. After years of not seeing her sister, she pushes herself to shove her ego and dignity aside and sends Andromeda an owl.

It’s been 4 years since she has left Malfoy Manor. Narcissa is free a woman, her time was spent taking care of Draco. They lived in a villa in southern France, one of the many Black properties that she inherited.

The years were relatively quiet, not a word from her estranged ex-husband, which Narcissa was thankful for. Once out of London, she arranged for a trustworthy legal team that has worked with her in the past, to change Draco’s surname to her maiden name. Making Draco an honorary Black heir. 

There were weak moments where Narcissa longed to return to London but Draco looked happier in France. The four-year-old didn’t have to deal with the standards that Lucius would have him uphold, Draco is free to be a child.

From the beginning, she knew that Draco was far more intelligent than the children of his age. Though every mother believes their child is above average, Narcissa is certain it’s a completely different scenario when it comes to her beloved Draco. Even his godfather, Severus, agreed with her testament. Draco mastered French in under a couple of months, his vocabulary is superb and his manners are impeccable. Narcissa is beyond impressed with her son and his thirst for knowledge.

One thing did bother Narcissa, that is the fact that Draco was not exposed to the blood status predicament. Sure, Draco knows he is a pure-blood wizard but he doesn’t necessarily know what that means and he doesn't comprehend the prejudice for it and the role his father takes in that. Narcissa didn’t want to expose her son to it at such an early age, ignorance is a bliss. Alas, she knew better. Narcissa wants her son to be open-minded and perhaps even be neutral. As long as he didn’t take the same path as Lucius, she will be content with whatever route Draco chooses. 

Her plan was to contact her sister. Introduce them, and let Draco meet her side of the family. Thus allowing him to form his own opinions and perhaps even understand that although at one point, Narcissa stood for the same things as Lucius, she doesn't anymore. 

Narcissa even allowed Severus to come around. Of course, she was hesitant at first. Seeing as he has the Dark Mark and seemed to partake in the Dark Lord’s antics, but after agreeing to an unbreakable vow, Narcissa learned where Severus’ loyalties were and permitted him to be around Draco. Severus quickly filled the male parental role in her son’s life, it was intriguing to see the usually brooding man melt under Draco’s wide-eye puppy-dog gaze.

───────────

1991

Draco sighed as he paced in front of the fireplace in his living room. Today is the big day, his mother is finally going to take him to Wizarding London to get his supplies for his first year at Hogwarts.

Narcissa wasn’t to keen on letting him attend. She frequently and vocally expressed how much she rather see him go to Beauxbatons. Narcissa was so against Hogwarts that she even went as far as to offer him to be homeschooled. That didn’t win Draco over, his heart is set on Hogwarts. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, even the teasing from his cousin Dora did not comfort him. Draco has never stepped foot in London, his family lives there but they always come to him, not the other way around. 

The sound of high heels clicking on marble floor interrupted his train of thoughts. Draco looked up just in time to see his mother come into view. She wore a regal dark blue dress with black heels and a large coat over her shoulders. Narcissa smiled once she locked eyes with her son. 

“Darling,” Narcissa cooed, stepping closer and cupping Draco’s cheek. “Relax, Draco.”

Draco’s shoulders hunched before he sighed and leaned into his mother, “I know, I know.”

Narcissa tilted her head, running a finger over her son’s cheek. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” 

Draco watches her with earnest eyes, his expression softens and he nods slowly, “I believe you.” 

With that, the pair grabs a bit of floo powder each and travel to Diagon Alley. Once they both step out of the fireplace, Draco’s nerves subdue as he looks around the dingy bar. The wizards around them minded their own business but overall, they did not appear much different than the French wizards he is used to. That notion itself helped calm the tidal wave of anxiety washing over his bones. 

The two exit the bar and step into Diagon Alley. Draco rests his eyes on every crook and crane of the area, taking in the smallest details of the shopping section. It’s like walking into a different world, he could practically feel the magic in the air. Narcissa tugs on his arm gently, pulling him away from his train of thought and they began to make their way over to some of the stores for his supplies.

After a few hours, they stop in front of an odd little shop that sells magical creatures. Narcissa notices Draco’s curiosity and suggests they should go inside and see what they find. The shop is bright and the vibe is jovial. The walls are covered with glass panels with different types of creatures lurking around in the compartments. Children roam the store, hurling their parents around with loud voices and red cheeks. 

Before she could get a word in, Draco makes a beeline to the reptile section. Narcissa raises an eyebrow before following her son, who is now kneeling to examine the snakes in one of the lower sections.

Draco cocks his head to the side and points at a snake that is wrapped around a faux tree branch. “I believe I’ve read about these snakes before.” He pauses with furrowed eyebrows, “They are Muggle snakes. The species are named Xenopeltis or Sunbeam snakes for short.”

Narcissa looks over at the reptile, it’s rather small, maybe a foot or so in length. The snake seemed to have iridescent scales. Under the fluorescent lights, the scales resembled a technicolor rainbow, shades of blue with a mixture of rainbow hues. 

“It’s lovely.” Narcissa acknowledged. 

“She — she is lovely.” Draco corrected, never looking away from the snake. “The tail is thinner, usually meaning female.” He looked up at his mother with pleading eyes, “Can we get her?”

Those wide grey eyes will be the death of her, Narcissa is sure of it. Alas, she agrees, earning her a chaste kiss on her cheek from her enthusiastic son. Draco immediately dragged her over to the cashier, they paid and left. Draco had a slight spring in his step as they walked through the streets, the small snake coiled around his wrist like a bracelet. 

The shopping trip progressed, Narcissa was now shrinking a few bags and slipping them into her pockets. She stops in front of Madam Malkin’s shop and nudges him towards the entrance.

“You go on and get fitted, I’ll meet you outside and then we’ll head home.”

Draco pouts but nods and hands over his snake. He makes his way inside the shop and starts a polite conversation with the seamstress. She smiles kindly at his manners and compliments his eyes. Apparently, the blue ring around his gray pupils gives a mercury hue under the sunlight. Draco beamed at the compliment. 

The bell over the door chimes, meaning someone has entered the shop. Draco turns slightly as the woman greets a small boy with obvious hand me down clothes and large glasses framing his round face. There was something peculiar about him, one thing is for sure, the boy is surrounded by a riveting aura. There is a strange almost magnetic pull that compels Draco to step closer to the boy.

“Hogwarts, too?” Draco finally asks after minutes of tension-filled silence. 

The boy acknowledges him and turns to face him. Draco visibly froze. The boy’s kaleidoscope green eyes are mesmerizing. There is nothing but innocence and a tiny glint of mischief in his eyes and Draco couldn’t help but stare unabashedly. 

“Yes,” Green Eyes responds timidly. “Are you from France?”

“Hm?” Draco looks away from his eyes and focuses on the boy in front of him. “Oh, yes. I’ve practically lived there my whole life, though I was born here.” 

At times, Draco forgets about his accent. Living his whole life in France meant that he spoke French frequently. The only times he spoke English was when he’s at home with his mother or when his family comes to visit. 

“It’s nice… your accent, I mean.” Green Eyes comments, a rosy hue fluttering against his cheekbones.

Draco grins, “Thank you. So, do you know what house you’ll be sorted into?”

The boy cocks his head to the side in confusion, “Houses? Like dormitories?”

“Not quite.” Draco shakes his head with a light chuckle. “It’s like this. There are four founders at Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. You get sorted into a house by your characteristics, I believe, or at least that's what my mother told me. Anyways, each house is different. If you’re studious, you’ll be in Ravenclaw. If you’re loyal, you’ll be in Hufflepuff. If you’re ambitious, you’ll be in Slytherin, and if you’re courageous, you’ll be in Gryffindor.”

Green Eyes nodded, “I don’t know where I’ll be but they all sound pretty fascinating.”

“I agree. There’s a book over all this stuff, it’s called Hogwarts: A History.” Draco raises his left shoulder in a small shrug. 

“I think I’ll have to check it out.” Green Eyes responds with furrowed eyebrows.

“You should, it’s a really interesting read. I don’t mean to pry, but are you a Muggleborn? You know, born to non-magical parents?” 

“No,” Green Eyes answers with a shake of his head. “My parents were magic.”

“Were?”

“They’re dead.” Green Eyes answers bluntly.

Draco’s eyes widen with guilt. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t know.” Green Eyes smiles sadly before looking down at his shoes. 

Draco immediately feels like rubbish. But, before he could respond or make things right, the seamstress tells him he’s done and dismisses him. Draco sighs inwardly and waves at the boy. Just as he was about to push the door open, someone is pulling him back. Draco turns and is looking into jade green eyes once more.

“I didn’t get your name.” Green Eyes raises an eyebrow before sticking his hand out to him. “I’m Harry Potter.”

Draco’s mouth twitches upwards slightly. A huge part of him wants to scream in excitement but a smaller part, a more _sensible_ part, makes him take Green Eyes—Harry Potter’s hand into a firm handshake. 

“I’m Draco Black.” He introduces himself with his best charming smile.

Harry returns the gesture, “It’s nice to meet you, Draco.”


	3. Chapter 3

After Draco got his robes, they returned home. Narcissa calls one of the house elves over, asking for tea. The house elf returns a few moments later with a pot of herbal tea and scones on a small silver platter. Draco kindly thanks the small elf and takes his cup, ingesting small sips as his mother does the same. 

“I met Harry Potter,” Draco announces, his face slightly hidden behind the rim of the teacup. 

Narcissa raises an eyebrow, “Really? Where did you meet him?” 

“Madam Malkin’s,” Draco answers, putting the cup down and reaching for a napkin, dabbing it over his lips. “He mentioned being raised Muggle. Peculiar since he’s Harry Potter and all.”

To that, Narcissa's eyes widen a small fraction but kept her face as passive as possible. 

“Muggles? Was today his first time in the Wizarding World?” 

Draco nods, “Yes, that’s what he said.” 

Narcissa hummed in acknowledgment. Of course, Narcissa knows of Harry Potter. Everyone knows him, or at least about him. Harry Potter is almost like folktale that is passed down from generation to generation, his survival is legendary. What Narcissa did not know is that Dumbledore sent the poor child to live with Muggles. It wasn’t that Narcissa is against Muggles but instead, recalls Lily Evans from her Hogwarts days. Lily was very vocal about her sister and how cruel she was. Narcissa wasn’t acquainted with Lily Evans but that didn’t stop her from hoping that Harry Potter wasn’t left in that families care. 

After a few moments, the house elf brought them lunch. They passed the time planning their winter trip to Norway so they could go see the Northern Lights. Draco eventually goes up to his room. His snake, which was still unnamed, slithers down his bed and wraps itself around the bedpost. Draco threw himself on the mattress, reaching over to get the book on his bedside table. 

He was reading the book the night prior, although he did end up falling asleep with said novel covering his face. Either way, he was engrossed with it. His Uncle Ted gave him the book last year. Unsurprisingly, it was a Muggle book. Draco finds himself interested in their literature. The novels have a flair for the dramatic, to which he enjoys. 

Draco flickered through the pages, stopping at the one where his bookmark was placed. Draco skimmed through the text before he paused over one of the words. A word — name — in particular, caught his attention. Ophelia. O-phe-lia. The name sounded foreign on his tongue but Draco found himself quickly becoming fond of the name. 

“What do you think?” Draco questioned out loud, looking up from the book and over to the snake on his bedpost. “Is Ophelia okay with you?” 

The snake in question flickered its tongue, Draco shrugged and took that as a yes.

───────────

The month went by in a blur. Severus came over once in awhile to tutor him. Narcissa was surprised to know that it was Draco who asked to be tutored. Hell, Draco was already far above children his own age but his thirst for knowledge egged him on. Either way, while Draco was learning, Narcissa was off spending time with Andromeda and if not, with her new friend, Mrs. Zabini. Speaking of Mrs. Zabini, she has a son Draco’s age who will also be at Hogwarts. Draco has met him on occasion but found himself more interested in returning home than hanging out with said boy.

It was now the big day. Narcissa and Draco were stepping into platform 9 ¾. Draco walked next to his mother, his head held high but the tremors in his fingers visible for anyone to see. For a quick moment, he contemplated taking his mother previous offer to return to France and be homeschooled instead. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Draco noticed some of the children around him seemed just as anxious as him. It eased his nerves slightly to not be the only one to feel this way. 

Narcissa noticed his rigid posture and kneeled in front of him until they were eye-to-eye. Draco’s gray eyes were wide and his eyebrows were furrowed. 

“Darling, breathe. You’re going to go in there and do great.” Narcissa insists, reaching over and cupping his cheek. “No one can hurt you. I will not allow that. Severus, Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Ted will not allow that. You’re going to go in as Draco Black, heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Your father, Lucius, he has leverage here, yes, but he has no power over you or me.” She pauses, slipping her grip from his cheek to his hair, running her dainty fingers through his silky silver locks. “You’re going to do great and make the best of your school years. I just know it.” 

Draco’s face is a mixture of fright and anxiousness before it morphs into acceptance. He reaches over, pulling his mother into a tight embrace. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Draco admits into her shoulder, his face pressed against her cheek. 

Narcissa returns the embrace, “And I will miss you.” She pulls away and smiles, “Send me letters, keep me updated. Go to Severus when you need help and if all fails, contact Nymphadora. She’s an Auror after all.”

Draco nods, he takes a step back before grabbing his luggage and walking towards the train. He stops midway and looks over his shoulder, Narcissa catches his gaze and raises a hand in a small wave, a sad smile on her face. With a heavy heart, Draco enters the train and makes his way down the corridor. 

Most of the compartments were full, which left him to find one with fewer students inside. Draco finally stumped into a section with only two people in it. Sitting across from each other was a boy with round cheeks and fluffy hair and a girl with frizzy honey-colored hair and dark eyes. 

“Most compartments are full. Is it okay if I sit here?” Draco questions from the doorway, one hand on his luggage and the other on the door. 

Both nod, to which Draco smiles lightly. He takes a seat next to the boy and across from the girl, placing his luggage next to him. The girl sticks her hand out at him once he’s seated and settled, “I’m Hermione Granger.” She introduces herself unabashedly. 

“Draco Black,” He responds, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

Hermione grins, letting his hand go and nudging her head over to the other boy. “Nice to meet you. That’s Neville Longbottom.” 

Neville smiles and they shake hands. Before anyone could say anything, Neville scans the compartment in confusion before standing abruptly and making his way over to his own luggage. “Wait, where’s Trevor?” He questions, opening his bag and looking through it with a frown. 

“Trevor?” Draco inquired with furrowed eyebrows. 

“His toad,” Hermione stands and starts looking around as well.

Draco shrugs and decides to help. They look under the seats and even check their clothes but don’t find Trevor.

“Should we go ask around?” Draco suggests, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hermione nods and looks over at Neville, “Are you coming?”

Neville shakes his head, “I’ll stay here in case he shows up.”

With that, the duo walks out of their compartment and make their way down the corridors, poking their heads inside random sections and asking students about Trevor. Unsurprisingly, no one was helpful. Although, Draco did notice a few of the older students giving Hermione looks full of contempt. He didn’t ask directly but filed the information away and reminded himself to bring it up to her at another time. 

They stop at one compartment that held only two people, Draco was the first to enter. Immediately, he recognized one of the boys inside. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Draco greets, leaning against the doorway with Hermione pressed to his side. 

Harry looks away from the other boy before turning towards Draco. He beams at his presence and to be fair, Draco felt a bit special to be the one on the other end of that smile. 

“Draco, hey!” Harry grins widely. 

“I was going to look for you but honestly, there are far too many compartments on this train.” Draco shrugged lightly before turning to Hermione, who raised a single eyebrow. “Oh, right. Have you seen a toad?” 

“A toad?” The redhead across from Harry questions, with a scrunched up nose. 

Hermione steps forward, “Neville lost his toad and we’re looking for it.”

“Sorry, we haven’t seen a toad.” Harry apologized.

“Well, I guess it was worth a try.” Hermione looks over at Draco, “Should we turn back?”

Draco bites his lip, “I mean, it’s not like we didn’t try. I’m sure he’ll show up eventually.” He turns back to Harry and smiles, “See ya, Potter.”

Once he says that, Hermione quickly turns on her heel and stares wide-eyed at Harry. “You’re Harry Potter?”

Harry nods shyly as his redheaded friend snickers behind him. 

“I’m Hermione Granger. I’ve read about you...” Hermione raved. Her eyes shined with curiosity and her lip twitched upwards, almost into a small hesitant smile. 

“I mean, I-I... Thank you?” Harry answers with a bright blush covering his cheekbones.

Hermione then turned towards the redhead, “And you are?”

“Oh, um, I’m Ron Weasley.” He answers, with a little nod of his head.

“Charmed.” She tilts her head and gestures to Draco, “This is Draco Black.”

Draco nods in acknowledgment before turning back to Hermione. “We should really head back to Neville.”

Hermione agrees and waves at the other two boys. They return to their compartment a few moments later to see that Neville had already found his toad. Apparently, Trevor was hiding inside Neville’s trunk. 

The train was now pulling away from the station. Draco found himself looking out the window. His mother left as soon as he entered the train so instead of looking for her, Draco managed to lock gazes with a small redhead girl who was standing with her mother. She blushed furiously, the freckles across the bridge of her nose prominent as the red hue decorated her pale skin. Draco smiled lightly before looking away from the window and turning back to Hermione and Neville who were chatting animatedly among each other. 

Eventually, Hermione suggested they change into their robes while they wait to get to Hogwarts. After changing, they sat together once again, Draco’s nerves from earlier gone and replaced with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have an updating schedule but I try updating every week. Thanks for the continuous support. ❤


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like a few minutes, they arrived at Hogwarts. Draco is mesmerized by the beauty that is the school. The castle is large and very Victorian-like, ghosts roam the halls and the sound of people chattering is heard from behind the doors. A stern looking Professor that went by the name McGonagall, opens the doors of the Great Hall.

The first year students all look around with wide eyes and curious expressions. Draco was fascinated by the ceiling and how it reflected the sky.

“It’s bewitched to look like the night sky.” Hermione chimes. “I read about it in—”

“Hogwarts: A History.” Draco cuts in. Hermione seems startled but smiles brightly at the thought of knowing someone else could keep up with her. After all, she loves a challenge. 

Draco felt someone nudge his left arm, he turns and sees Harry standing next to him with a reluctant Ron to his left. Harry smiles at him, “Hogwarts: A History, huh?”

“Only the finest students have read it, of course.” Draco raises a challenging eyebrow. 

To that Harry chuckles. They turn back to the Great Hall, Headmaster Dumbledore stood, his robes are covered in an interesting pattern. He gave a speech about a forbidden forest and a hall that they should stay away from. Draco barely acknowledges it, he is more concerned about the sorting.

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” Professor McGonagall announces.

With that, the sorting starts. Draco felt Harry pressing closer to him, almost in a subconscious way to find comfort or some sort of distraction to calm his nerves. Draco didn't really mind, he finds Harry’s presence oddly soothing.

“Draco Black!”

With a deep exhale, Draco straightens his posture and turns towards the front of the room. Hermione gave him a smile and Harry pats his back. He makes his way over to the front at a leisurely pace, Draco could feel all eyes on him, particularly from the Slytherin table. Lucius most likely talked to some of the Slytherins and urged them to keep an eye on him. Whether that was good or bad news, Draco didn’t know nor really cared.

Once he’s up there, Draco sits on the stool and takes a deep breath in as the hat is being placed over his head, obscuring his line of vision.

 _“Draco Black. Interesting. If I wouldn’t have known better, I would’ve sorted you in Slytherin like the Malfoys before you."_ The hat pondered. _"But you aren’t anything like them, are you?”_

His heart races at the fact that a bloody hat is looking through his mind, nonetheless, Draco licks his lips anxiously and answers, “no. I am nothing like them.”

 _“I see, I can’t help but agree with you. Your thirst for knowledge is phenomenal. You’ve got wit and determination, you’re loyal, yet there’s a hint of cunning in you. You’ve got a bit of all the houses in you, but there’s only one I see you excel in.”_ The hat paused before belting, _“RAVENCLAW!”_

Draco smiles as the hat is pulled off, he looks over at Harry and Hermione who both give him bright grins. He jumps off the stool and makes his way over to the Ravenclaw table. As the sorting continues, Draco turns his gaze towards the Slytherin table, some of the older students are glaring at him, he ignores them.

A few minutes later, a boy with honey-colored hair and brown eyes is sorted into Ravenclaw as well. He sits next to Draco and extends his hand as an introduction, “I’m Terry Boot.”

Draco shakes his hand, “Draco Black.”

Terry smiles, “nice to meet you.”

Both boys turn back to the sorting. After a few more students, a boy named Anthony Goldstein is sorted into their house. He sits across from the two and grins broadly, “hello, fellow nerds.”

“I feel insulted.” Draco teases with a fake sniff.

“Nothing wrong with being a nerd.” An older Ravenclaw girl chimes from the other side of the table.

The boys chuckle and go back to watching the sorting. A few moments pass and Hermione sits on the stool. The hat takes its time before sorting her into Gryffindor, to which he was slightly surprised to hear. Draco definitely thought she was Ravenclaw material.

Draco shrugs, “well, there goes my only competition. At least now I’ll definitely have an advantage for being the top student in our house.”

Terry sputters, “I hope you meant me because I will _so_ beat you.”

“Ah ah ah,” Anthony shakes his head with a tut. “If anyone is getting the number one spot, it’s going to be me.”

Some of the older Ravenclaws watch in amusement and others in curiosity at the group of first years. It wasn’t odd at all for Ravenclaws to start competitions for grades, though it was highly amusing when they just got sorted and it’s the first thing they talk about.

After more students were sorted, a boy named Theodore Nott is placed in Ravenclaw as well. He takes a seat next to Anthony and introduces himself to the newly-formed trio. Draco quickly acknowledged that Theo was very timid and made a mental note to remember that for future reference. 

Some time passes and Harry is finally being sorted. Draco hears the older students murmur about Harry. He felt a sudden pang of pride knowing that at least he has befriended the Boy-Who-Lived. It’s stupid, but it’s also nice to be on a first name basis with him. Bragging rights are the best kind of rights if you ask him. 

Unsurprisingly, he’s sorted into Gryffindor with Hermione and a few others. Draco caught his eye as he sat next to the twins with red hair. Harry smiles at him and Draco nods in acknowledgment.

Besides Harry, the sorting was rather dull. Ron is placed in Gryffindor and Blaise is placed in Slytherin. They eat and chat amongst each other. After the dinner, the prefect, Penelope, escorts them out of the Great Hall.

Anthony is on his right, chatting about miscellaneous subjects and to Draco’s left is Terry, who seems awfully content with everything going on around him. Draco notices Theo walking in front of them by himself, he decides to attempt to befriend the boy later on.

Once in front of the door of the Ravenclaw tower, Penelope turns to them, “to get in, you must answer a riddle,” she pauses and points at the eagle knocker on the door. “If you get it right, you are permitted to enter. If not, you must wait till someone else comes along and answers it correctly.”

“Puzzles? I’m not good under pressure!” Anthony whispers frantically.

Penelope chuckles and looks back to the knocker. The Eagle Knocker spoke, “what can travel around the world while staying in a corner?”

“While staying in a corner?” Terry thought out loud, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Draco steps closer, pressing his luck as he answers, “a stamp?”

The knocker tilts and the door swings open. Penelope beams, “you’ve got it, Black! Come on, let’s head inside.”

They step into the common room. All the first years huddle together as they scan the room with excitement and pride. The room is wide and circular with arched windows that were hung with blue and bronze silks. The carpet was royal blue hue with a star design, which reflected on the dome ceiling. Draco’s eyes widen at the bookcases lining up around the walls, he’s excited to look through them once given the chance.

“The books are there for you to read. As long as you put them back and never let anyone outside our house take them, you’re free to indulge in our private library.” Penelope mentioned as she noticed most of their gazes on the shelves around them. “Now, let’s get you all to your rooms.”

Draco ends up rooming with Terry, Anthony, and Theo. It’s nice. The beds are draped with dark blue silks and his trunk is placed by one of the bed’s on the far left corner of the room. Draco smiles when he notices Ophelia’s terrarium on his bedside table.

“You brought a snake?” Anthony squeaks, stepping behind Theo and using him as a human shield.

Draco nods, “yeah, this is Ophelia. She isn’t venomous so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Terry scoots closer, “she’s very pretty.” He then turns and picks up a cage. Once Terry unlocks it and opens it, a small orange Bengal cat jumps out. The cat has spots all over its body and it looks like a tiny leopard. “This is Dinah.”

“Dinah?” Theo repeats in curiosity, stepping closer in the room with Anthony right behind him.

Terry smiles at the fact Theo spoke and nods. “She’s named after a fictional cat from this book I’ve read.”

Draco’s ears perk up, “do you happen to have said book?”

He hummed and promised to let Draco borrow it.

Anthony pouts, “I didn’t bring a pet. Though mum got me an owl.” He continues to complain but Draco tunes him out. He grabs his pajamas and goes to the restroom to start on his night time routine.

When Draco returns, Theo is laying on his bed with a book out as he read with a dim candle lit. Terry is asleep, his curtains slightly ajar as Dinah claws at the silky fabric. Anthony is already snoring, his curtains completely shut.

Draco slips into his bed and closes the curtains behind him. After using a silencing spell his mother taught him, he lays down and sighs contently. Ophelia slips out of her terrarium and places herself on his stomach. Draco rubs her scales gently before closing his eyes and slowly drifts into a silent slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Friendly reminder, this is a slow-burn and if you’re expecting Draco and Harry to **only** date each other… well, this fan fiction isn’t for you. I have many plans when it comes to that. Hell, I even gave a hint on a future relationship. But yes, Draco and Harry are endgame. 
> 
> Also, this is from Draco and the Ravenclaws point of view – meaning, there won’t be much on Harry and the Golden Trio’s antics. This is more of an outsider point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s the morning after and the first day of classes, Draco, and his three roommates make their way down to the Great Hall. The halls are peculiarly lively this morning, from Gryffindors running down the halls, particularly the twin redheads, to the Slytherins walking in groups as they chat loudly among each other. 

Cho Chang, a student in the year above them, walks them to the hall so they can get their timetables. “Here you go, guys.” She smiles softly. “If you have any questions, just ask.”

The boys thank her and make their way to the Ravenclaw table. They sit in the middle of the table; Terry, and Draco next to each other, Theo and Anthony across from them. Their Head of House, Professor Flitwick, walks towards them, handing out everyone their respected timetables. Draco looks over his own, it didn’t look too difficult. The downside is that they barely have any classes with the Gryffindors and he really wanted to see both Hermione and Harry.

Before anyone could comment on their classes, the mail owls were flying in. Draco recognizes his own owl, Gatsby, flying towards him. He’s a decent sized brown Asio owl. Gatsby has little feather tufts on his head that resemble ears, Draco thought it was cute. His grandfather Abraxas gave him the owl the prior year as a gift. 

“Hey, Gatsby.” Draco greets the owl as he caresses the feathers on his head.

“Gatsby, as in Jay Gatsby?” Anthony questions, not looking up from his own timetable. 

Draco hums in response, taking the letter from Gatsby’s talon. He recognizes the cursive handwriting. One letter from his mother that came with a package of sweets, another from Aunt Andromeda, and one from his cousin Dora.

“Didn’t know you read Muggle literature.” Terry mused with a playful smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco huffs with a faux pout.

Terry chuckles with a shrug, “well, it’s just peculiar, I guess? Since you’re a pure-blood and all. You reading Muggle literature is very... different.”

Draco shrugs as he runs a hand over Gatsby’s feathers, “I find Muggle literature fascinating.” He pauses and looks over at his roommates, “and I don’t have anything against Muggles.”

That earned smiles from them and curious expression from the students around them. Draco ignores it and goes back to the letters. He decides on opening his mother’s letter first.

His mother’s letter was mostly to congratulate him on his sorting. Words of pride and love flourished through the pages along with Aunt Andromeda’s letter. Both women sent their love and words of encouragement. It made his heart happy to have such strong women in his life. 

Along with his Aunt’s letter was a small brown package. Draco carefully pulled on the string over it and opened the box, inside was a small hazelnut French silk torte from the little bakery in Paris he loved so much. Andromeda always spoiled him with sweets and Draco loved every second of it, much to Narcissa’s dismay. 

He moves the container to his left and reaches out for the last letter. The messy handwriting on the front was obviously Dora’s. That and the pink ink gave it away. Dora is both colorful and messy, which was amusing to see it shown in not just her mannerism but her wardrobe and handwriting.

> Wotcher Drake!
> 
> Ravenclaw? _NERD_.  
>  Kidding.  
>  No, but seriously, I’m proud of you. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I miss you and your silly French accent. You better write to me and keep me up to date with the Hogwarts gossip.  
>  On a more serious note, there are some rumors going around about Lucius. He’s been keeping tabs on Hogwarts. Perhaps it’s because you just started there, but it isn’t certain. Aunt Narcissa and mum know though I’m sure they haven’t told you. Since I’m the best cousin ever, I’m letting you know. I’ll keep you updated, okay?  
>  Be careful, don’t piss off Snape (I doubt he’ll give you detention, seeing as he’s your god-daddy) and stay away from Peeves! That poltergeist is a menace. 
> 
> Hugs,  
>  Tonks

Draco didn’t know if he wanted to laugh at the letter, feel embarrassed that Dora referred to Severus as his “god-daddy”, or be frustrated by the fact that Lucius is still lurking around. It’s not that he hates Lucius, he merely finds the idea of being the son of a Death Eater humiliating.

“You all right there, Draco?” Terry questions, a slightly worried expression on his face.

“Hm?” Draco raises his head and tucks the letters into his pocket. “Yeah, everything is fine. Want some?” He said, opening the package and offering his new friends a slice of torte.

───────────

After breakfast, the four Ravenclaws find themselves seated in the Charms classroom with the Hufflepuffs. Draco is quickly acquainted with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, two Hufflepuffs that are very easy to talk to and quite intelligent.

They’re going to learn a levitation charm, which Draco is very interested in. He could already tell that Charms is going to be one his favorite class, mainly because his Head of House is the professor and he was quite fond of Flitwick already. 

“Wingardium Leviosa,” He phrased with a hint of anxiousness. The feather shifted slightly though it stayed on the table in front him, causing him to frown. Draco clears his throat and tries again. “Wingardium Leviosa.” With that, the feather starts floating. 

Susan, who is seated on his right, stops and watches in awe as Draco’s feather slowly reaches the ceiling.

“Draco! You’ve got it, my boy.” Cheered Flitwick, a hint of pride in his voice. “Ten points to Ravenclaw.”

The class watched as Draco made the feather reach the ceiling before flicking his wrist and allowing it to gently float back down.

“Draco,” Susan smiles. “That was amazing!”

“Wicked,” Anthony says in awe.

“Seriously, that was great.” Hannah, who is seated behind him with Theo and Michael Corner, compliments. 

Draco blushes and turns to his left to help Terry, who is struggling with his own. Theo is the second to get the feather to levitate. Other than that, everyone else gets it after a few more tries.

After that, he had History of Magic with the Slytherins and now he has Herbology with the Gryffindors, which he was really excited for. The Ravenclaws made their way to the greenhouse, stepping inside with curious expressions. Draco takes a spot in the middle front, Terry quickly getting the one next to him but before Anthony could choose the other place with them, someone else took it. Draco turns, ready to offer them to switch with Anthony but instead, is pleased to see it’s Harry who is now next to him. 

“I haven’t seen you all day,” Harry greets, a small smile on his face. 

Draco shrugs with a small grin, “this morning I got distracted by some letters I received and I had Charms and History of Magic before this.”

“Speaking of Charms,” Harry chimes. “I heard you were the first student to get the levitation spell correctly. That’s really cool.”

“How did you hear that? It only just happened a few hours ago?” Draco asks with a raised eyebrow.  


Harry blushes and turns away, “one of the Hufflepuffs I had for Transfiguration was gushing about it. I believe her name is Susan?”

“Ah, yes.” Draco hummed. “Susan sat next to me in class. Keeping tabs on me, Potter? I'm flattered.”

Draco almost laughed at the sight of Harry’s face turning a bright red shade to match his equally ridiculously house colors on his necktie. He smiles and turns to Terry, the pair start plotting ways to convince the person next to Terry to switch with Anthony. 

The class went by rather slowly after that. Draco found the lesson a bit fast-paced and the overall class intriguing, although he wouldn’t pursue anything in that line of work, he does comprehend it would be necessary to pay attention. Especially, if Herbology overlaps with Potions, to which Draco really is excited for.

The day passes by in a blur. After Herbology, Draco had lunch and then Transfigurations with the Hufflepuffs. He did not see Harry again except for the small time frame after lunch and before his last class. Draco did not see him at first but Anthony did notice him, pointing him out and teasing Draco slightly. 

After dinner, the Ravenclaws were walking back together to their dorms. Draco, who has picked up the habit of reading and walking, was attempting to read Hamlet and for the most part, he did it without bumping into people. Mostly because of Terry guiding him away from walls and groups of people as they walked. Just as they were about to turn to the corner, someone purposely bumped into Draco’s shoulder, causing him to lose balance. Terry quickly grabbed Draco and kept him from dropping while Anthony bent over to pick up his fallen book.

“Well, if it isn’t the little blood-traitor.” A dark-haired Slytherin hisses. “What, do you think you’re too good for us now?”

Draco, who is still being held by Terry, glares at the older boy. “Do I know you?”

The Slytherin sneers, the other Slytherin boys behind him are also giving him nasty looks.

“Your father is friends with mine. He told us to keep an eye on you, but you didn’t even get sorted into our house.” The Slytherin steps closer. “So, tell me, what should I tell your daddy now?”

Theo, who was walking by, stops and walks up to the Slytherin. “Ah, Marcus. Lovely to see you.” He cocks his head to the side. “Picking on firsties? Isn’t that a bit beneath you? What would your head of house, Professor Snape, think? After all, he is Draco’s godfather.”

In the background, Draco could hear Anthony whispering, “Snape is your godfather?”

“Flint.” The harsh voice of Penelope is heard from behind the crowd. She walks over to the forming group of students, stepping in front of Theo. Penelope gives the Slytherins a once over before frowning at the ringleader. “I don’t know what your problem is, but if I ever see you picking on my first years again, you’ll regret it.”

Flint scoffs and looks over her shoulder and at Draco, “careful there, Black. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”

“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,” Draco responds with a frown.

He sneers and stomps away, the other Slytherins trailing behind him. The crowd disperses and Penelope sighs as she turns back to the first year Ravenclaws.

“Are you guys okay?” She finally questions once the hallway is empty again, her voice much more gentle than before.

Terry nods and lets go of Draco, pressing a hand on his back. “They called Draco a blood-traitor.”

Penelope silently bristles and turns to Draco, who resembles a kicked puppy with his confused and crestfallen expression. She sighs and places a gentle hand on his shoulder, “ignore them, alright? I’ll deal with them. Marcus Flint is literally a troll, I mean, come on. I’ll take care of it. For now, just keep to yourself and your friends. If he bothers you again come to me, Professor Flitwick, or Professor Snape.”

Draco nods. Penelope waves her hand dismissively and the boys start walking back to the Ravenclaw tower. Once inside their dorm room, Draco sits on his bed, legs crossed as he caresses Ophelia quietly. He hasn't said a word since the incident.

Terry, who is watching him from across the room, speaks up.

“Are you okay?”

“I suppose,” Draco answers quietly. “I guess I’m just annoyed.”

“Because of what they said, or because of your dad?” Draco raises an eyebrow and Terry gives him a weak smile. “It isn’t that hard to guess that the comment about your father was much more… _unpleasant_.”

“I guess both. My mother allowed me to develop my own opinions based on personal experience. With that being said, I decided I didn’t want to be like my father.” Draco admits, his fingers rubbing small circles over Ophelia’s scales. “I’m happy with my morals. I’m slightly bothered with being labeled as a blood-traitor but I’m more annoyed that my father is sending Slytherins to keep an eye on me.” He scoffs and looks over at Anthony and Theo, the two are seated on the floor doing homework. “It’s like he assumes I would turn out to be just like him.”

Theo closes his book and looks over at Draco, “I can relate, my father is like yours. Actually, I think they are acquainted. He wants me to be like him; cold and a brute. As if. I came here to learn not to be some bully with temperament issues.”

Draco nods in understanding, “how did you know about Severus being my godfather?”

“As mentioned, my father is friends with yours. They spoke about it when Lucius was over at ours and how he had hopes that you and I would be Slytherin and such.” Theo raised an eyebrow before opening his book once more.

“Thanks, by the way.” Draco smiled lightly. “You know, for standing up against the troll known as Flint.”

Theo didn’t look up, but he nods in acceptance. With that, Draco goes over and sits on the edge of Terry’s bed. They work on the levitation spell while Theo continues reading and Anthony lays on the floor giggling as Dinah pulls on his hair and Ophelia rests on his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep that canon reference. Sorry for the filler chapters. Gotta establish friendships and backgrounds, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s Friday morning and Draco finds himself yawning as he rests his chin on his open palm while he flips through his Potion’s textbook. 

Terry is sitting next to him, he pours Draco a cup of tea and loads his breakfast plate.

“You gotta eat, Draco.” He presses, pushing the plate closer to his tired friend.

Anthony, who was snoring with his head on the table, twitches slightly when Theo slams his textbook down on the counter.

“Come on, it’s Friday!” Theo exclaims with enthusiasm. Draco gave him a ‘so what?’ look. “Ugh, it means we get to start our study group.”

That reminder gave Draco more hope that the day wouldn’t be so bad. He closed the textbook and stretched his arms over his head.

“Yeah, all right. After dinner?”

Terry nods in agreement and sips his coffee, “since it’s Friday the library should be a bit less crowded, but yes, we’re meeting after dinner.”

The table shifts slightly and Draco turns to see Harry taking the spot next to him. Draco smiles, “what brings you around here, O’ Mighty One?”

Harry rolls his eyes and smiles warmly, “ha-ha. Actually, I just wanted to let you know that Hagrid invited me over for tea and I was hoping you’d like to come with us?”

“Who else is going?” Draco questions as he shifts so his chin is resting on his palm again.

“Just Ron.” He answers.

Draco nods in acceptance, “alright, yeah. When?”

“After classes?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll meet you outside of Potions?”

Harry smiles before running back to the Gryffindor table. Draco turns back to his friends who were all giving him strange looks. Even Anthony is awake now with an arched eyebrow.

“What?” Draco questions in annoyance.

Anthony clears his throat and looks away, Theo sips on his tea, avoiding eye contact with him, and Terry pretends to read the Daily Prophet.

───────────

It might be because it’s Friday, but the classes pass by rather quickly today. Draco is now walking towards the dungeons, where the Potions classroom was located. He peeks through the slightly ajar classroom door and sees the Gryffindors and Slytherins working on a potion. With a shrug, he decides to sit outside the classroom and pull out the Alice in Wonderland book that Terry let him borrow.

A few moments pass, the class is exiting the room. Draco notices a shadow looming over him, he looks up and sees it’s his godfather. With a smile, he places the book into his bag and stands up, brushing the non-existent lint off his trousers.

“Good afternoon, sir.”

“Draco, what brings you to my classroom?” Severus questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Just waiting for my friends.” He answers with a small smile.

As if on cue, both Harry and Ron stepped out the classroom. Both smiling until they notice Severus.

“Sir.” They both say in sync.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the hint of fear in their eyes.

Severus gives him the ‘we’ll be talking about this later’ look and waves a dismissive hand.

The three boys huddle together and leave the dungeons.

“Why doesn’t Snape look at you like he wants to kill you?” Ron inquires after they exit the castle and make their way to the hut.

“Well, he’s my godfather,” Draco replies with a shrug.

Harry sputters and Ron literally trips and falls on his face. Draco quickly helps him up.

“Thanks,” Ron brushes off the dirt from his pants. “He’s your godfather?”

Draco nods, “he’s like a father to me. Well, besides Uncle Ted and grandfather Abraxas.” He pauses and stops in front of the hut. “He’s also the reason I enjoy Potions so much.”

Harry gave him a hesitant smile, “is it bad to say that he’s the reason I don’t enjoy Potions?”

“Do you not like Potions because of him or because you don’t understand the subject?”

Ron is the one to speak up now, “I’d have to say it’s a little bit of both. No offense, mate but Snape is terrifying.”

“That I can agree with,” Draco chuckles. “But hey, if you’re struggling, you can always join my study group. It’s just a few of us getting together and working on assignments.”

Both Gryffindors beam at the idea.

“A Ravenclaw study group? Don’t mind if we do.” Ron answers. “When and where?”

“Just after dinner, come to the Ravenclaw table. We’ll walk together. Bring your work with you. We’re starting with Potions and going from there.” 

With that being said, the three go towards the hut and Harry knocks on the entrance. Barks and a few grunts are heard. A few seconds pass, the door opens and a tall large man comes to view.

“Back, Fang, back!” He exclaims. “Come in, you lot.”

The door swings open and the three quickly step inside. Draco looks around with a curious expression. The hut is small but the vibe is very comfortable and homely. He takes a seat next to Harry. The dog, Fang, places his head on his lap and started whining. Cautiously, Draco runs a hand over Fang’s head causing the dog’s tail to wag in happiness.

“Heh, he likes you,” said Hagrid.

“Hagrid, these are my two friends, Draco Black and Ron Weasley.”

Draco nods and greets him and Ron waves his hand.

“A Potter and Black together again? Huh, I’m getting nostalgic.” Hagrid sniffs as he places a tray with four cups of tea in front of them.

“What do you mean a Potter and Black again?” Harry questions as he leans forward in obvious curiosity.

Beside Harry, Draco is looking at the half-giant with interest as well. Hagrid smiles, “well, back in the Marauder days there was a Black and a Potter. One-half of the most mischievous group here at Hogwarts. You two being friends is no coincidence. It’s almost like it’s meant to be.”

Draco speaks up, “it is rather odd, isn’t it?” Harry raises an eyebrow and he continues, “well, the fact that a Black and Potter were friends and now we are friends. I think it’s rather hilarious.”

Ron nods in agreement, “it is really strange.”

Before Harry could comment on it, his gaze lands on the newspaper on the table.

“Hagrid! The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday, it might’ve been happening while we were there!” Harry exclaims.

Hagrid didn’t meet his eyes and offered the three more tea and rock cakes.

───────────

It was now dinner time, Terry was leaning his head on Draco’s shoulder and Theo was listening intently as Anthony droned on about some muggle machine called a blow dryer. Harry and Ron made their way towards them, Harry sat next to Draco and gave him a timid smile. Ron sat across from him, next to Anthony who greeted them before continuing his story.

“Did you bring your Potion’s notes?” Draco whispered as he turned towards Harry.

Harry grabbed his bag and wiggled it slightly, “brought everything that’ll be needed.”

Draco nodded, he looked over at the entrance and noticed Susan and some of the other people that are in the study group, walking out of the Great Hall. He turned towards Terry and patted his back. Terry looked over at the entrance and nudged his head. Both Anthony and Theo stood up and made their way to the library.

“Come on,” Draco grabbed his bag and picked up his books.

Harry quickly stood and offered to carry Draco’s books for him instead. That earned a playful eye roll from Ron, who was now following after Terry and a raised eyebrow from Draco before he grabbed his arm, guiding him out the Great Hall.

Once inside the library, Draco walked over to the right side where a group of students was gathered around a large table.

“Hey, Draco. I hope you don’t mind, I brought Neville and he brought Hermione.” Susan greeted with a smile, ignoring the groan from Ron.

Draco elbowed Ron lightly before nodding, “it’s alright, I got these two to tag along and I’m waiting for another friend.”

The table was large enough for the ten of them. Draco took the middle seat, to his right was Harry and Theo, on his left was Terry and an empty seat. Across from him was Ron, Neville, Susan, Hermione, and Hannah.

“What are we working on first?” Hannah questioned, chewing on the end of her quill.

“Potions,” chimed both Theo and Draco at the same time.

They all pulled out their textbooks and started debating on the lessons. Draco, Hermione, and Theo were the three who seemed to understand most of the subjects. Terry and Harry kept leaning into Draco’s personal space as he explained the theory behind potion making. Ron decided to ignore Hermione and instead spent most of the time leaning over the table and studying with Theo, who was patiently correcting Ron’s notes. Susan was helping Neville and Hermione was helping Hannah.

Eventually, Blaise Zabini, Draco’s other friend, showed up. They all greeted him and quickly updated him on what they were working on. Draco spent a majority of the time trading Potion notes for Herbology notes with Neville, correcting both Harry and Blaise’s Charms essay and letting Harry edify him some of the stuff he picked up from the DADA’s textbook.

Before they knew it, it was close to curfew. The group packed their belongings and exchanged goodbyes and plans to meet up again. Harry stayed by Draco’s side, walking him to the Ravenclaw tower.

“Won’t you get in trouble if you get caught after curfew?” Draco questions once they neared his common room.

Harry shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

Draco tilted his head but smiled as the pair continued walking in a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No updating schedule. I write whenever I get inspiration. ◕ ◡ ◕


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back after a lengthy hiatus? It’s me. Your least favorite author, of course! I took a break from the fandom but with all the excitement in the Hogwarts Mystery fandom, here I am once again. It’s been such a long time. I missed y’all, truly I did. 
> 
> Please take this pitiable chapter while I go back and edit plus look through my notes so I can get back to this story. ꒰ ꈍ ◡ ꈍ✿꒱

Thursday came around rather quickly. Draco and the rest of the Ravenclaws in his year, along with the Hufflepuffs, had flying lessons today. From what he’s heard so far, Neville got himself stuck in the infirmary while Harry got pulled out of the class by McGonagall. Either way, it’s safe to say that the Gryffindors always have the most entertaining lectures. 

The group, along with newfound members Susan and Hannah, make their way into the field. They gather around the rest of their classmates and chat as they wait for Madam Hooch’s arrival. 

“How do you think this lesson will go?” Draco raises an eyebrow at Theo. “Think we’ll get hit in the face by our own brooms?” 

Theo chuckles. “I sure hope not. I don’t really fancy a visit to Madam Pomfrey.” 

“But there are pros and cons to that predicament!” Anthony chimes. “Pros: getting to skip the rest of the lectures and a nap in the infirmary. Cons: a broken nose.” 

“Broken dignity, too,” Susan adds with a giggle. 

“I’ll pass.” Theo shakes his head with a wince. 

Madam Hooch arrives before anyone else can get another word in. Much like the rumors, Hooch is tough on everyone. As the lesson progresses, only a scarce amount of students manage to shine and use the broom properly. Theo, Draco, Hannah, Susan, and Zacharias Smith are among the few who are able to not only summon the broom properly but mount it as well. 

Susan grins broadly, legs dangling in the air. “I definitely want to be a Beater next year.” 

“I want to be one, too!” Hannah beams. 

The two share a high-five while Draco looks over to Terry, who seems to be having the most trouble. 

“You good there, Boot?” 

Terry pouts. “Why are we taking this lesson again?” 

“Because,” Anthony answers, smirking as he is finally able to hover a few feet in the air. “It’s a pissing contest to see who’s good and who isn’t.” 

The rest of the lecture goes smoothly. Theo is a natural on the broom, both Anthony and Draco vocalize their need for him to join the team next year. Surprisingly enough, Theo agrees and is very enthusiastic about the next school year and the Quidditch team. After that, the classes are about the same as usual. 

The days pass, Draco and his dorm mates — friends — spend most of their time studying and enjoying their school year. As time progresses, Draco sees less and less of Harry Potter. Not that he’s putting attention to him, or so he says. However, Anthony is the one who takes notice and brings it up one night during dinner. 

“You don’t hang out with Harry Potter much anymore, what’s up with that?” Anthony questions, his spoon twirling between his thumb and ring finger. “Are you guys fighting?” 

That gets the attention of their small group. Hannah, who somehow gets away with sitting at the Ravenclaw table, tilts her head to the side. “Hm, he’s right. I haven’t seen him or his friend Weasley coming around as much as they used to.” 

“Just Hermione, although technically, they aren’t friends,” Terry adds before scooping a spoonful of mashed potatoes. “And Neville.” 

Draco hums, looking down at his own plate. “To answer your question, we aren’t fighting. We just aren’t in the same inner-circles and classes. Plus, he seems busy.”

“Yeah, busy getting into fights with the Slytherins.” Susan chimes, walking over to their table and perching on the seat next to him. She pops a grape in her mouth and shrugs. “It’s better to steer clear from that drama.” 

With a curt nod, Draco agrees silently and the conversation shifts away from the subject. 

After that, the thought lingers in his mind but eventually, it vanishes as October approaches. He still sees and speaks to Harry Potter in the classes they share together. It’s nice to remain in communication with him, nonetheless, he didn’t mind the distance. Most of Draco’s time is spent with his group of friends, therefore it isn’t a big deal. 

Halloween arrives and the castle fills with a buzzing ambiance of excitement. Dinner is a jaw-dropping experience; from the decorations to the food, everything is truly breathtaking. Draco wonders if he can convince his mother to have Jack-o-lanterns floating in their home for aesthetic purposes, of course. 

Susan and Hannah sit at their appropriate house table, therefore it’s only Draco, Theo, Terry, and Anthony for tonight’s dinner. Anthony spends a majority of the time attempting to consume most of the food while Theo carefully multitasks between reading and trying the various choices in pies, Terry and Draco chat with each other, peacefully eating. 

“Did you hear?” Terry inquires, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. “About ‘Mione?” 

Draco shakes his head, taking a bite out of his pie. “Uh, Hermione? No, what happened?” 

Terry leans in closer, lowering his voice. “Apparently, Weasley made her cry after Charms. A few Gryffindor girls said that she hasn’t been seen all afternoon and that she’s been crying in the girl’s bathroom.” 

This time, Draco blinks before setting his fork down on the table. He glances over to the Gryffindor table to see that Hermione is in fact not there. However, Harry and Ron are present. As he’s about to suggest asking about her whereabouts, the Great Hall doors burst open and Professor Quirrell barrels into the hall in hysterics. 

“Troll — in the dungeons — thought you oughta know.” He slumps against the table before fainting and landing face first on the floor. 

There’s a faint silence before everyone is up and out of their seats in a panic. Dumbledore orders everyone back to their dormitories. In seconds, Anthony and Terry are jumping out of their chairs while Theo, the levelheaded one out of the group, rallies them together and ushers them to where Penelope is escorting the Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall. 

As they’re heading up to the Ravenclaw Tower, Draco stumbles slightly causing a few of the other students to bump into him. Terry reaches for him, grasping his arm to help him steadily himself. 

“What about Hermione? She doesn’t know about the troll. What if she’s still in the bathroom?” Draco urges, looking over his shoulder. Anthony and Theo share a look while Terry looks away awkwardly. “We have to help her!” 

Terry finally huffs and straightens his posture. “Oh bloody hell, fine! Let’s go save our friend.” 

Draco beams, pulling him into a quick embrace which has Terry’s cheeks glowing in a brilliant cherry red hue. Theo rolls his eyes but starts shifting his gaze from hall to hall while Anthony grins in excitement. 

“Let’s go before Penelope notices,” Theo states, already pulling the three away from the crowd. 

Anthony snorts, following after his friends. “Oh, she’s going to notice.” 

With that, the four Ravenclaws creep away from their housemates and make their way over to the deserted corridor where the bathroom is located. With their wands out, the group sneaks over the hall until they’re in front of the door. 

“Do you think she’s in there?” Terry inquires, looking rather awkward to be anywhere near a girls restroom. 

“Maybe—” 

“What are you lot doing here?” A voice questions from behind them. 

The four turn around so quickly, they might as well have gotten whiplash. Theo yanks his wand out without hesitation. “Flipendo!” He exclaims, blue sparks leaving the end of his wand before knocking back the strangers. 

The strangers yelp out before being hurled against the floor.

“Nice Knockback Jinx, Nott.” Anthony whistles in appreciation. 

Theo grins, preening at the compliment. “Thanks, I’ve been practicing since we learned it in Defense Against—” 

Draco shoves pass them and winces when he notices the “strangers” are actually Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. 

“Are you two all right? Terry, help me out here.” 

With that, they help the two Gryffindors get on their feet. Harry is rubbing the back of his head before opens his mouth to speak but is cut off as the sound of a blood-curdling scream is heard from behind the door of the bathroom. 

“Hermione!” All six boys exclaim as they charge into the bathroom. 

As soon as the door opens, a terrible smell invades their nostrils. Draco has to fight back the urge to gag as he looks around before settling his sight on the twelve-foot troll hurling a wooden club around the stalls. Stalls that Hermione is hiding in. 

“Oh Merlin, we’re going to die here,” Anthony whispers, tugging on Draco’s arm. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Ron adds, stepping forward. “Oi, pea-brain!” The troll ignores him and swings its club against one of the stalls once again. Hermione shrieks, getting down on the floor with her hands over her head. 

Harry points at the metal pipe. “We gotta distract it!” 

Ron quickly grabs the metal pipe and hurls it at the troll. It barely grazes its head but it gets its attention. The six boys take a step back as the troll looks over at them with a snarl. It strides over at them, its club dragging on the floor. Immediately, Terry slips from the group unnoticed and helps Hermione on her feet. 

“What do we do?!” Anthony whispers frantically, clutching his wand in a vice grip. 

“Fight it, of course,” Harry responds, glancing over to where Terry is helping Hermione out of the bathroom, leaving the five of them to deal with the troll. 

“Mate, if you haven’t noticed. We’re _not_ bloody Gryffindors!” Anthony hisses, eyes wide in fright. 

Theo flicks his gaze from the wooden club to the troll. “Maybe if we work together—”

“How very Hufflepuff of you,” Ron jeers. 

Anthony glares at him. “Hey!” 

“Bloody hell, knock it off!” Draco exclaims. He steps forward, all grace and confidence as he raises his wand. The troll gallops over to them, swinging its club around frantically. “Fumos!” 

With that, the whole bathroom fills with a thick cloud of a smokescreen. The troll stops and looks around dazedly. Draco shoves the boys towards the door and as they’re all running out, he glances over at Theo, who is still standing in front of a now confused troll. Draco raises an eyebrow. “Go on, Nott.” 

Theo grins sharply. He swiftly flicks his wand up. “Flipendo!” 

The dark smoke-covered room shines in a brilliant electric blue glow before the Knockback Jinx shoves the troll back violently. It falls on the sinks, completely crushing them causing a wave of water to flood the bathroom tile beneath them. 

Draco and Theo look back at each other, grinning in mutual exhilaration. The room clears and the aftermath of the room is now visible. The troll seems to have been knocked out, it’s club is thrown across the room and out of its reach.

“Wicked!” They say in unison. 

Just as they’re high-fiving, the sound of a throat being cleared is heard behind them. They wince before turning around to see a very cross-looking McGonagall with her hands on her hips and lips pressed thinly together in agitation. Behind her, Flitwick, Snape, and Quirrell are all standing as well; all looking at the duo in various degrees of irritability. 

“We can explain,” Draco hunches his shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.


	8. Chapter 8

Theo and Draco leave the courtyard together, their breaths visible in the crisp November air. Huffing a breath, Theo stuff his fists into his pockets while Draco visibly shivers as he tightens his blue and bronze scarf around his neck. The two make their way inside the castle, both sighing contently when the warm air settles on their cold limbs. It’s Friday, the day before the big Gryffindor versus Slytherin game. His mother used to tell him about the rivalry between the two houses. In Draco’s opinion, it’s rather trivial. After all, he’s here to learn and grow as a person; not spend his very limited childhood hurling quips with his fellow classmates. 

“Who do you think is going to win tomorrow?” Theo questions once they’re nearing the Ravenclaw tower. 

Draco tilts his head, thinking slightly. They stop in front of the common room door, Theo quickly answers the riddle and the eagle knocker swings the door open, permitting them in. As they step inside, Draco finally settles on an answer. 

“I heard from Hermione that the Gryffindors have a ‘secret’ weapon of some sort. So my bet is on the Gryffindors.” 

“I’m inclined to agree,” Theo hums. 

The two take a seat in a little-secluded part where the room is warmer and the Chess tables are placed. It’s Terry’s favorite spot, Draco wonders what he’s up to. The common room is particular calm tonight; students are gathered, chatting among each other in soft tones or studying together. None of Draco’s other friends are there, unfortunately. 

An hour later, the common room door opens and Anthony burst through the entrance. He flickers his eyesight on everyone before it settles on the pair and he sprints over to them. 

“Draco, Theo! There you are!” Anthony pants, placing his palms flat on their now unassembled chess board. “Come on, get up. We gotta go!” He’s now tugging Draco out of his seat, causing the other to stumble over; Theo grabbing his arm to steady him before he falls face first on the floor. 

“Goldstein, hold on!” 

Anthony pauses and pouts, his shoulders hunching slightly. “Sorry, mate. Guess I got too excited.” 

Draco sighs, pushing his hair back and raising an eyebrow at Anthony. “About what? What’s going on?” 

“Is everyone okay?” Theo inquires, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Oh god, is it another troll?” Draco adjusts his robes and stands up straight. 

“No, it’s not-”

Before Anthony could finish his sentence, Draco is reaching down to his right ankle, he raises the fabric from his leg before pulling his wand out and adjusting his legs pant. 

“Where that even come from?” Anthony looks absolutely baffled. “Did you just pull your wand from your shoe or something?” 

“Is that an ankle holster?” Theo questions, an impressed eyebrow raised. 

“You like?” Draco grins, twirling his wand rather dramatically between his fingers. “Dora keeps her wand on an ankle holster and I thought it was pretty neat so she got me my own one before leaving Hogwarts. Beats putting it in my back pocket.” 

“It’s rather clever, to be honest.” 

Draco tilts his head up, a smug little smile on his face. “Dora is an Auror after all.” 

Anthony finally shakes his head and cuts in. “As fascinating as this,” The pair finally looks at him. “We gotta go.” He lowers his voice and grins. “Hannah and Susan are going to show us where the kitchens are and then we’re going to sneak into Astronomy Tower.” 

“Oh, a little picnic under the stars? I like the way you think, Goldstein.”

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Breakfast before the game is a mixture of excitement and annoyance. Excitement from the thrill of an exhilarating rush of seeing two rivals go at it, annoyance at the very upbeat ambiance that has apparently taken over the castle early in the morning.

At the Ravenclaw table, most of the students are dressed in their neutral blue and bronze. Although some, specifically; Anthony and Penelope, are decked out in Gryffindor red. The two are shameless when it comes to showing who they are rooting for. 

“You reckon those two would show more house pride when it’s us playing against Gryffindor?” Terry asks, fixing Draco a cuppa. 

Draco shakes his head, giving him a small smile in gratitude once the tea is in front of him. 

“Doubt it. Traitors, those two.” 

He shifts his gaze over to where Harry is seated, he looks as though he’s about to collapse from anxiousness. The fact that Harry is the Gryffindors “secret weapon” isn’t all that surprising. Though, it does amaze Draco and has him curious about Harry’s capabilities; he must be rather skilled if Wood is taking a chance on a first year. As if Harry could feel his gaze on him, the Gryffindor turns to him. A timid grin forms on his face, Draco returns it and mouths ‘Good luck’ to him. Harry blushes but nods in appreciation. 

Breakfast before a match is one thing, but it doesn’t compare to the ambiance of the game at all. Draco and his friends sit with the Gryffindors, mainly because Anthony pulls them there. Hermione ushers them over, they find themselves sandwiched between Neville and Hagrid. In front of them, Dean is waving a large intrusive enchanted banner with Ron and Seamus. 

“Gryffindors,” Theo scoffs playfully, earning a lighthearted glare from Hermione. 

Terry passes everyone binoculars and the game officially begins. Draco keeps his eyes on the Slytherin captain, who apparently is set on making Harry’s first game onerous. Luckily, Harry is quick on the broom; showing a natural ability in his agility. Draco finds himself impressed, although rather anxious and a bit nauseous on Harry’s behalf. 

“Come on, Harry,” Hermione whispers, eyes squinting as she looks through the binoculars. 

Flint attempts to shove Harry off, the Gryffindor section angrily heckles at him. 

Terry is frowning, his lip in between his teeth and his grip tight on his binoculars. “Oh, no!” He exclaims. 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Draco gasps. Harry’s broom starts zig-zagging and in a matter of seconds, he’s dangling off his broom. The crowd erupts into madness, Hermione is on her feet along with everyone else. 

“‘Arry!” Draco exclaims, fear evident on his face. _“Que quelqu’un l’aide!*”_ He’s so worried, he didn’t realize he switched to French, his accent thick as he clutches Hermione’s arm. 

Hermione gasps, grasping his hand in return. “Someone is jinxing his broom!” 

“Is that possible?” Theo questions, glancing over at Hagrid who looks rather pale and frightened. 

“Can’t have,” His voice trembles. “Can’t nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic—no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.” 

Draco turns to the part of the stands where the professors are sitting. His gaze flickers over everyone, settling on Severus and Professor Quirrell, who are both murmuring. It’s off-putting, considering what Hagrid just said. Biting his lip, he decides to keep that information to himself. Pulling on the ends of his sleeve, Draco covers his mouth with his palm and discreetly raises his wand, aiming it over to both men across the field. 

Taking in the loud ruckus from the people around him, he’s confident no one will hear him. “Confundus,” Draco whispers, luckily for him the jinx doesn’t emit a glow from his wand. The charm is a bit tricky but being related to Nymphadora Tonks has its perks. One of them is having the opportunity to learn useful spells before any of your peers do. 

Once the charm hits them, Severus and Quirrell shudder, both blinking twice in confusion. With that, the jinx on the broom is canceled and Harry’s speeding down to the ground, a green tint on his face. He falls on the grass, landing on all fours. Draco leans over the railing, wincing as Harry starts to cough up the golden snitch. 

“I’ve got the snitch! I’ve got the snitch!” Harry exclaims, causing the crowd to burst into excitement or annoyance, depending on who they are rooting for. 

Draco slumps against the railing, smiling as Hermione and Neville jump around with Hagrid and the rest of the students around them. He turns, slipping his wand in his coat pocket but as he does, Theo catches his eye. Theo raises a questioning eyebrow, Draco nods in return; a silent promise to talk about the situation in private later. 

Hermione tugs on his wrist, pulling him down to the field. Draco lets her. He’s not much of a fan of being pulled around like a crup but once they’re down there and he catches a glimpse of a beaming Harry Potter, he thinks it’s worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on [tumblr](https://beahaywood.tumblr.com/). ࿐ ࿔* 
> 
> *Que quelqu’un l’aide!* = Someone help him.  
> (thank you @storm08 for the correction!)


End file.
